


The Wolf's Red Hood

by Lady_Nightshade30



Series: The Dragon's Consort [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PreOverwatch, Sex, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade30/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade30
Summary: When Genji decides to have a costume party for his birthday he gives his friend Jibril a costume that would match his brother's wolf costume. His older brother reacts the way he hoped by dragging her from the party when he sees her talking to one of the clan's allies and finally lays claim to her.





	The Wolf's Red Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Jibril’s Red Riding Hood costume is somewhat based on Ruby’s outfit from RWBY vol 4 - http://i.imgur.com/noJwX8z.jpg  
> Sooo originally this wasn’t going to be have role play but…. as I started writing more and more Hanzo and Jibril started doing it so I had to go back in and bring that more into the plot.  
> Also this story takes place at some point in the currently being written/planned out back story of Consort of the Dragon.  
> And I’m not too pleased with the conversation Hanzo and Jibril have in his father’s office so I will at some point go back and rewrite it once I have a better idea on how I want it to go. Hopefully.  
> Also I might go back and add more bits with Hanzo’s dragons.
> 
> I don’t own anything that is already owned by Blizzard.
> 
> Oh yeah and I have a story idea for Hanzo and Genji's father that takes places in the year or two before everything goes to shit between the two brothers. So if there is enough interest I might just go ahead and start writing/posting it.

“What the hell is wrong you!” Jibril snapped as she tried to yank her hand out of Hanzo’s grasp as he shoved the door open and away from the party his parents had thrown for Genji’s birthday. “Let go!”

Jibril cursed as Hanzo dragged her down a long hall of his father’s manor and tried to keep up with the long strides of the older Shimada brother in her platform boots. She scowled at the back of his head which was covered by the pelt of a white wolf. She had been speaking to an old family friend of the Shimada’s about a painting he wanted commissioned. When Hanzo had shown up and dragged her away without a word. 

“You’re hurting me,” she protested as she tried to twist her wrist out of his grasp only for him to tighten his hold on her and pull her closer to his side. “Hanzo. Let go of me!”

Hanzo ignored her as he turned a tight corner and yanked her to his side as he shoved a door open before swinging her roughly inside, following quickly after slamming the door shut. He watched as she staggered a bit before catching her bearings and backed away from him, making sure to put his father’s desk between the two of them before stopping. His eyes flickered down her Red Riding Hood outfit as he locked the door. He took in the clunky, black knee high boots along with the black stockings that provided a hint of skin and garter clasps before being covered up by a black skirt. The corset she wore was made from high quality black leather and emphasized her already enticing curves over a white blouse that secured itself at the neck while showing enough skin to reveal some cleavage. The entire thing was topped off with a red cape. 

And he knew damn well that the outfit was probably Genji’s idea, because it wasn’t in the blonde’s style, nor price range. That coupled with the fact that Genji knew Hanzo would be wearing his wolf pelt and he hadn’t been subtle about his attempts to get Hanzo and Jibril in bed together. The younger Shimada was a lot of things subtle, was not one of them. He watched as she shifted her weight a bit between her legs, showing off more of the garter clasps and he felt heat surge through him at the sight.

“What the hell is with you?” she finally snapped crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to hide her discomfort at his stare. 

“Since when were you interested in men old enough to be your father?” scowled Hanzo reality coming crashing down upon him as he remembered her talking to one of the clan’s allies and his dragons growled in his head at the idea of them having sex.

Jibril gapped at him in surprise as her arms fell limply to her sides. “What? What the hell are you talking about? He was asking me about commissioning an art piece! Thanks for potentially ruining that by the way! And since when did you care about who I am or am not interested in? I mean what the hell is going on with you?”

A snarl left Hanzo’s mouth as he stalked toward her until she had backed up against the wall. His hand entangled in her hair as he shoved his mouth against her, starting a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than anything else. A startled noise left her throat before she shoved at his shoulders and he pulled away from her but kept his hand entangled in her hair. 

“What is WITH you!” she shouted, shoving at him again and this time he released her hair and took a few steps back. “You can’t just go from ignoring me and treating me like a hassle to doing this! Whatever the hell this is!”

“You fascinate me.” Hanzo said bluntly, leaning against his father’s desk.

“What the hell does that mean? Not only that but what does that have to do with anything?”

“I want you.”

“That’s a shit reason for what you just did.”

Hanzo shrugged. Well she wasn’t wrong. “You’re right.”

“Thank you.” She said as he took a step forward stopping when Jibril held up a hand up and moving over a little. “Oh no. Don’t you dare.”

“What?” Hanzo asked. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I’d say I was working on seducing you, but at this point it’s hard to tell.”

“What then?”

“What?”

“I want to know what happens after tonight? I want to know if I am just going to be a one night stand. Or if it’s going to be a continuous thing were we act like we don’t know each other but occasionally get together to fuck. Or are we going to date? Or whatever else you have in mind.”

Hanzo rolled his shoulders while his dragons urged him to take her. “Well. I figure if we enjoy ourselves enough we can go from there. “

“That’s probably the least amount of planning you have ever done.” Jibril commented flatly after staring at him for several seconds in silence. “You usually seem to have plans laid out from A to Z and even plan Z tends to have a backup plan or three.”

“I personally would like to see where this goes.” Hanzo admitted. “But I also know you might not feel the same way.”

Jibril bit her lower lip before nodding. “Okay. Fair enough. That works for me.”

The words were no sooner out of her mouth before Hanzo was upon her, pinning her to the wall has his mouth latched onto her own. He could hear his dragons cooing in pleasure at the intoxicating taste of her lips has he pushed his tongue into her mouth while pulling their groins together. Reluctantly he released her lips from the kiss allowing them both to breathe Jibril collapsed against the wall and gasped for breath as he nipped at her lower lip. She whispered his name against the fu, pressing her breasts against his chest. A rough hand slid up her side and grasped at her breast, drawing a soft moan from her lips when he buried his head in neck and started slowly kissing and nipping at the skin of her neck. Her hands dug into the soft fur of his wolf pelt as she tipped her head back and gave him more room to reach. One of his hands entangled itself in her hair as he pulled her head back even more and turned her around before slowly backing her up until her thighs touched the back of a desk. She grasped the edges of the desk and allowed him to press her against the top of the hard wooden desk.

“Hanzo!” she gasped when he pulled away in order to have the room to flip her over and so she was on her stomach, bent over the desk while his dragons roared in victory.

Hanzo chuckled into her hair as he ground his hips against her ass and cupped one of her breasts through the costume. A strangled moan left her lips when he shoved one of his thighs between her legs separating them. He slipped the hand he had in her hair slowly down her back as he curved it around to her front, grasping her between her legs through the layered material of her skirt. A dark chuckle escaped him as she started trying to grind back against him to the rhythm of his hand between her legs. 

“I tire of satisfying myself on just my hand,” he hissed into her ear, biting down on the lobe. “I’ve wanted to see what you would look like as you orgasmed for awhile now. I bet you look fucking amazing. Tell me…. How often did my brother do this to you?”

“Never,” she gasped as reached up and palmed her other breast.

“Oh really?” Hanzo asked intrigued, he found it hard to believe his younger brother wouldn’t have at least attempted to get into her pants even while trying to get Hanzo himself into them.

She nodded her head as she continued her attempts to grind back against him. “Hanzo please?”

“Please what?” He asked reaching up to undo the button at her neck before reaching down into her shirt, shoving his hand into the tight, confined space of her breast and the corset she wore over shirt. “What do you want?”

His only answer was her loud, breathy moan that mingled with the pleased keenings of his dragons as he started playing with her nipple while he increased the speed and pressure of the hand between her legs. When the hand that was on her breast started moving down her body and rested on his own hand, he quickly switched their places and forced one of her fingers to rub against her clit that was protected by her clothing. The faint blush that she had deepened and she arched her back into his chest. 

“That’s it,” he whispered as he increased the pressure of their hands and his hips before nipping at her lobe. “Just like that. My dirty little red riding hood.”

“Yes.” She agreed as the hand that had been palming her breast was now bracing herself on the desk. 

“I can’t wait to see how wet you are. I bet you’re just dripping.”

“Yes.”

He continued to mutter dirty, encouraging words into her hair in both English and Japanese. Telling her how much he couldn’t wait to feel her wet heat around him. And how much fun it would be to hear her squeal when he started plunging into her. Each word uttered brought her closer and closer to orgasm as her toes curled in her boots. The hand that he had in her top was suddenly pulled out and he entangled itself in her hair as he maneuvered her head to capture her lips in a heated kiss as they both orgasmed and his dragons howled in glee. 

When the last tremors of their orgasms died down he started placing chaste kisses against her lips, while giving her enough room so she could turn around. A delighted sigh left her lips as she finished turning around and she found herself finally registering the office surroundings as he started kissing his way down to the top of her chest.

“Hanzo?” she asked as she was sat abruptly on top of the desk.

“What?” he asked against her skin trying to distract her from talking.

“Where are we?”

Hanzo sighed and pulled away from her, but not before placing a vicious bite on the top of her breast, so he could look around. “Father’s study.”

“What?” she asked hopping off the desk before he could move back in to continue what he had been doing. “We can’t stay in here! What if he comes in?”

Hanzo smirked at her, his eyes glittering wickedly as he pulled her into his arms. “I doubt he will when he hears how much noise you will be making.”

“Hanzo!” she protested as she continued to glance at the door in worry.

For a moment Hanzo is silent and a part of her is worried he will just find someone else to satisfy himself on now. 

“Fine,” he said tightening his grip on her waist before dragging her to the door and back down the hall. “We’ll go someplace else.” 

That said he dragged her around the manor again, going up a few flights of stairs and hallways. Ignoring her questions about where he was taking her. At least until they reached a new door. 

“My room.” He said shoving the door open as he pushed her inside with a swift swat at her rare and a warm laugh. “I doubt you will protest to this location.” 

The moment the door closed Jibril was pushed against it as he captured her mouth with his own. One of his hands grabbed her thigh and wrapped her leg around his waist. A soft moan escaped into his mouth from hers as he started grinding against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers gripping onto the fur of the pelt, and wrapped her other leg around him. Hanzo pulled her away from the door and carted her to his dresser, dropping her on top of it. His mouth trailed down her neck, pushing the collar of her blouse out of the way a bit to get to some of her shoulder. 

“Hanzo,” she breathed gripping the back of the dresser as she tilted her back and moaned when his teeth bit into her skin. 

“My naughty little girl,” he breathed against her skin as his dragons roared in pleasure their coiling bodies inside him stroking his own lust.

“Yes.” She moaned digging one of her hands into the material of his top.

A dark, seductive chuckle escaped him as he bit down on her shoulder, while his hands worked at the clasps in the front of her corset. The moment he got the final clasp undone he tossed it aside and cupped her breasts. One of her hands slipped behind his neck as he frantically pulled the white shirt from her skirt so he could yank it over her head. The white lace bra did nothing to hide her puckered nipples and he immediately latched onto one of them, licking and biting it through the expensive lace. The long moan the blonde released egged him on as he continued his treatment of her breast while grinding against her. 

She moaned and reached up to pull down one of her bra straps, revealing her breast to his greedy mouth. One of her hands went down so she could brace herself a little on the dresser while she leaned back against the wall, rolling her hips harder against him. The hand that had been resting on the dresser slipped around his neck and down his kimono, scratching slightly at his back. 

“Oh god Hanzo,” she moaned as he pulled her other nipple into his mouth while bringing her rare closer to the edge of the dresser. 

“Poor little Red Riding Hood,” he whispered into her ear before licking it. “You should have known better then to follow me off the path.”

“Maybe I wanted to follow you off the path,” Jibril said as she nuzzled her face into the fur of his pelt. “Maybe I wanted to see if the rumors about the great wolf were true.”

He chuckled darkly and licked her neck before dropping to his knees and tossing her legs over his shoulders so he could mouth her through the lace panties. His tongue pushing the lace fabric between her folds in order to rub against her clit his dragons moaning in pleasure at the taste of her. A squeal of surprise left her at the touch of his tongue and the lace against her clit as she jerked in surprise. His hands tightened their grip on her thighs as he pulled her back into position, greedily licking and sucking at her clit. Her hands spasmed against the edges of the dresser and she gripped tightly onto the fur of his wolf pelt. The moans and soft gasps she released as his tongue brought her steadily closer and closer to orgasm egging him, drawing a lusty growl from him against her pussy. 

“Hanzo.” She gasped when he bit gently down before going back to work on licking and sucking at her. “Please. Oh please.”

He pulled away after one last lick and bit down on her inner thigh through the stockings she was wearing. “When you moan in Japanese it sounds so vulgar Little Red. What’s wrong?”

Despite the faux confused tone in his voice, he knew damn well what was wrong since he had purposely pulled away before she could orgasm. The soft whimper of disappointment made him smirk against her thigh as he nipped at her inner thigh again. 

“Well?” He asked watching in amusement as she trailed one of her hands off his head and into her panties in order to touch herself. “Oh no no no Little Red.”

“No.” She whined when he grabbed her wrist. “Please Great Wolf. Please.”

“Take off your underwear,” he growled his dark eyes fixed on her free hand. “Now.”

“Okay,” Jibril breathed as she reached down to follow his orders, surprised by how turned on she was by the orders.

“Not like that,” Hanzo said coldly.

Jibril froze and she stared at him a question frozen in her throat when she saw the blade he was holding out to her. It was a kunai, Genji had told her about them one day while she was sketching him practicing with them, two dragons encircled the ring that was attached to the handle. When she accepted the weapon from him, she was surprised by how light it was in her hand. Because she had seen how much damage they could do to a wooden target and had expected them to be heavier. 

“I want you to use that.” Hanzo whispered into her ear placing a sharp bit on the lobe as he focused his dark eyes back on her spread legs.

Jibril nodded and gasped softly as the cold metal of the blade touched her heated skin. She slipped it slowly between her skin and the lace material of her thong, slicing through it easily. She bit her lower lip and gasped lightly as she trailed the blade across the flat of her stomach to the other side so she could slice through the lace. 

“Good girl,” he breathed taking the kunai back and stashing it with the others. 

Jibril moaned slightly as Hanzo reached between her legs and took hold of the lace. He trailed it upwards pushing his middle finger between her folds and brushing against her already sensitive clit. He brought the wet lace up to his nose and inhaled deeply before stashing it in his pants. He hooked both her legs over his arms and ground his erection against her. 

“Do you want this wolf to show you how big he is?” he asked against her ear.

“Oh yes,” she whispered as she leaned back against the wall behind her.

Hanzo grinned wolfishly at her, “Then shouldn’t you release me?”

Jibril groaned softly as she trailed her hands down his arms and grabbed at the sash around his waist to undo it. The sash gave way and his traditional pants dropped around his leg revealing his hardened member a moan left his throat when she wrapped her hand around his cock and gave it a few strokes before wrapping both hands around his neck. Hanzo’s calloused hands were warm against her thighs as he stroked them before thrusting roughly inside her. His moan mingled slightly with the moans of his dragons. A long drawn out groan escaped her lips as she arched her back and dug her nails into his neck at the feeling of him inside her. 

“Oh God! Oh God!” she started to chant has he started to thrust roughly into her repeatedly at a fast pace. 

“So wet,” Hanzo hissed in Japanese. “So fucking wet.”

“Oh yes.” She squealed enjoying the wet sound of skin against skin.

She panted and trailed one of her hands down his arm before pressing against her clit, rubbing it energetically in time with his thrusts. Hanzo’s tongue snaked out to lick his lips at the sight as he watched her other hand make its own trail down his arm and reach between them to play with his balls. Hanzo growled before grabbing both her wrists and pinning them above her bed, drawing her legs up above his shoulders as he did so. 

“Oh!” She moaned and tilted her head back. “Fuck me. Fuck me good and hard! Please! Oh yes!”

Hanzo grinned and started to slow down his thrusts, making them erratic, just to see how she would react. A disappointed whimper left her throat as he kept them shallow and soft, until he finally stopped all together and just stared at her.

“Please,” she pleaded. “Please. Please Great Wolf. Please. Fuck me.”

“Why? What will you do for me if I do?”

“I’ll go down on you.”

Hanzo grinned at that and drew his cock out a little bit before thrusting back in sharply. “What else?” 

“I’ll swallow all you can give me.”

Hanzo responded by drawing out more and thrusting back in.

“I’ll let you fuck me all night long. Please. Please Great Wolf. I need it. You’re the only one who can fuck me right.”

“Weren’t you on your way to see your grandmother with some bread?”

“I’m sure she’ll survive a few hours without the bread.”

“Indeed. Then why are you in a hurry to have an orgasm?”

Hanzo grinned and started thrusting again, watching the way her breasts bounced with each thrust. He transferred both wrists into one hand and used the other one to rub at her clit while his mouth latched onto one of her breasts. The rough treatment made her moans and cries increase as she started begging him loudly to keep going and pound her harder. 

“Do you like coming on hard cocks shoved inside you?” he asked against her breasts. 

“Yes Great Wolf.”

“Do you like it when they come in you and fill your pretty pussy up with their hot seed?”

“Yes.”

“So if I came in you now what would you do?”

“Whatever you wanted.”

“Oh really?”

She moaned an affirmative as shut her eyes and attempted to keep up with his thrusting hips.

Hanzo licked his lips. “I’m going to come inside your wet pussy. But you won’t come at all. Do you understand?”

“Yes!”

“Yes what?” he asked pulling at one of her nipples.

“Yes Great Wolf.”

“Good girl.” Hanzo groaned before thrusting inside of her one last time and filling her up with his seed he could hear and feel his dragons excitement over the orgasm they shared with him.

He pulled out and slid her legs off his shoulders while pushing her skirt up to watch his cum leak out of her. She panted while gripping the edges of his dresser in an attempt not to touch herself. He darted a few looks between her heaving chest and her dripping pussy. 

“Rub it all over your breasts.” He ordered.

Jibril flushed as she reached between her legs with both hands and gathered some of the leaking fluids up onto her fingers. She moaned as she started to rub the sticky fluid on her breasts, occasionally pinching her nipples as she played with her breasts. 

Hanzo moaned slightly at the sight before him as he started to peel off his clothes, “I think I’m almost ready for another round. What about you?”

“I’m beyond ready,” Jibril giggled as she wrapped one arm around his shoulders while the other continued to play with her breast.

“I bet you are,” laughed Hanzo as he dragged her off the dresser and turned her around. “Though I think you’ll want to brace yourself for this one.”

Jibril moaned when she felt him brush against her sensitive opening as she bent forward, bracing her arms against the wall. Hanzo’s warm hands trailed over her thighs, before slipping under her skirt and pulling her back towards him. He hummed slightly before thrusting inside her abruptly groaning at the feel of her surrounding him again. His dragons hummed their approval as they viaed for him to release them to join in the fun.

Later. He promised them. Later.

He started a brutal pace, pushing her skirt up higher so he could enjoy the sight of his hardened cock disappearing in and out of her body. 

“Well I think that feels even better,” he groaned into her ear. “Don’t you agree?”

She moaned in agreement and reached down with one hand to stroke her clit. 

“Should I let you come this time?” he asked snatching her hand away and pinning it back to the wall. 

“Yes Great Wolf.”

“Why?”

“I want to cum all over your hard cock,” she answered. “Please. Please let me cum all over it.”

“Hhhhmmmm,” Hanzo moaned. “I don’t think you’ve earned it yet.”

“No. Please! I have. I really have.”

“Well. If you have to convince me,” he said coldly has he grabbed her breasts. “I don’t think you have.”

“Please.” She panted. “I want to cum.”

“Oh believe me I know,” Hanzo chuckled as he trailed his hands back down her body to squeeze her ass before pulling out, earning a disappointed moan from the blonde. “On your knees.”

Jibril turned around and quickly sank to her knees before she grabbed hold of his hips and slid her mouth around his cock. Hanzo moaned and tilted his head back as he entangled one of his hands in her hair while he used the other to brace himself on the dresser. 

“Such a talented tongue you have Little Red,” he moaned as he stared down at her watching her bobbing head. “I definitely should have done this sooner.”

Jibril moaned in agreement as she stroked her tongue along the underside of his shaft. Hanzo continued to moan as her talented mouth and tongue kept going to work on him, driving him closer and closer to an orgasm. 

“I want you to swallow everything I give you.”

Jibril moaned in agreement as one of her hands moved along his body to stroke his balls before he ejaculated into her mouth. As soon as he had finished she removed her mouth and gave his length one last lick before sitting back on her heels and looking up at him. 

“Very good,” he purred stroking her chin and placing enough pressure on it to get her to stand up right again. “I think you’ve earned an orgasm now.”

“Thank you Great Wolf!” Jibril smiled and moved to situate herself back on the dresser. 

“No.” Hanzo said, grabbing her abruptly by the upper arm and yanking her close. “Leave your skirt on but take everything else off and get on the bed.”

“Yes.” Jibril said as she made her way passed Hanzo who swatted her on the rare as she did so. 

When she got to the edge of the futon and sat down and removed her boots, tossing them to the side before scooting into the middle of the bed. Hanzo moved to stand before her, his dark expressionless eyes roaming over her body. 

“Roll over onto your hands and knees,” he ordered once he had gotten his fill of the sight of her. “Ass up.”

Jibril quickly did as ordered and presenting her ass to him as she bent down at the waist so that her breasts rested against the soft material of his sheets. She bit down on her lower lip as she waited for Hanzo to touch her, eager to experience on orgasm at last. A sharp moan left her throat when Hanzo’s hand connected with her ass. 

“Do you enjoy that?” he asked, slapping her again as he enjoyed the image she presented to him and his dragons. 

“Yes!”

“Good.” Another slap. “I want you to start counting in Japanese. Count high enough and I’ll give you more than one orgasm.”

“Yes.”

“Start!” Hanzo brought his hand back and smacked her again earning a moaned Japanese one. “Good girl.”

Each slap of his hand on her ass earned him and moaned Japanese number. It lasted until she reached thirty in which case she began to falter.

“Good girl,” Hanzo praised when she managed to get to thirty-two before started reciting the numbers in her native tongue. “I’d say that earned you at least two orgasms. Maybe three if I decide to be generous to you.”

“Thank you.” She breathed out before moaning loudly when he started to pound into her abruptly. 

“Even wetter than before,” Hanzo panted as hovered over her his chest pressed against his back and his hands on either side of her own. “Are you that eager to orgasm for me? Or perhaps you just enjoyed being my own little fuck toy?”

“Oh god yes!”

“Well? Which is it? Or maybe it’s both?”

“Both!”

“That’s what I thought.” Hanzo growled, before nipping at her neck. “You will howl for me when you cum. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good girl. And if you howl sweetly enough I will reward you.”

“Thank you!”

The next few minutes were filled with erotic moans and groans, as well as the steady sound of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh. Hanzo growled low in his throat when her groans started turning into more animalistic howls of pleasure. 

“Good girl,” Hanzo growled, wrapping one arm around her waist so he could hold her tightly against him. “Now howl for me.”

And she did.

While his dragons keened in excitement at the sound. 

Hanzo moaned against her ear as she milked him for all he was worth while he lazily pumped a few more times into her before she pulled away and rolled over onto her back to stare up at him. His dark eyes lingered on her heaving breasts before moving downward to watch their combined fluids leak from her. A smirk crossed his face as he trailed his hands down her body, dipping it between her legs and curling his fingers inside of her a few times, drawing a moan from her swollen mouth. 

“Hanzo please,” she whispered swatting at his hand before he quickly removed his fingers and replaced them in her mouth. 

The muffled moan that greeted his fingers in her mouth as she immediately wrapped her hands around his wrist and she started to lap and suck at them.

“That’s it,” he encouraged as his other hand reached between his legs and started stroking himself. “Clean it off. Clean it all off.”

Her hands started to stroke up and down the arm of the fingers that stayed in her mouth and Hanzo grinned as he used his other hand to drape her legs over his hips before pulling her onto his lap. As soon as she was settled she wrapped her arms and legs around him and started grinding her hips against him moaning whenever he brushed against her sensitive clit. His hands grabbed at her hips and eagerly thrust inside of her. She sighed and buried her head in his neck as he slowly rolled his hips up and down just enjoying the feel of being close to her. One of his hands trailed up her side and dug itself into her hair and pulled her head back, showing off her neck. His tongue snaked out and licked a long, wet trail along it before nipping at her earlobe. 

“Oh…” he purred in her ear. “You’re close. So very, very close.”

Jibril gasped in agreement and tightened her grip on him. The hand not in her hair trailed down to grab hold of her rare, digging his fingers into her flesh. 

“Hanzo,” she breathed. “More. Please more.”

Hanzo grinned and moaned. “Well. I did promise you at least two orgasms. Did I not?”

“Yes.”

“And you certainly did earn three.”

“Yes.”

“Well then.” He said laying her down on the futon. “Cum for me.”

“Yes,” she moaned before orgasming again. 

Hanzo shuddered as his own orgasm ran through him and he pulled away from her, sitting back on his heels to watch her catch her breath. His dragons being sated for the time being though he doubted they would be willing to sit out all the couplings he had with her. 

“Hanzo?” she asked curiously when she felt his hands trailing down her thighs. “What are you doing?”

“How are you feeling?” he asked, ignoring her question before a smirk graced his face. “I think I went too far. Even though I still owe you another orgasm.”

She whimpered a softly when his hands wondered higher up her thighs before they completely moved away to undo the button and zipper of her skirt. He pulled it down her legs and tossed it over his shoulder before settling down next to her on the futon. A startled yelp left her mouth when he pulled her on top of his chest followed by the comforter. He pulled her wrist, the one he had been using to drag her around earlier to his mouth and placed a kiss on the skin.  
“Hanzo?” Jibril asked softly as she sat up a little bit and braced herself on his chest.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly with a sigh before pressing another kiss against her wrist. “Are you alright?”

She shrugged slightly as she straightened up slightly. “Sore. Tired. But other than that I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“Well I did sort of spring this on you.” He said stroking her sides slightly.

“True.” She agreed before a smile spread across her face before she bent down to place a kiss against his mouth. “Maybe you should spring this on me more often.”

Hanzo moaned softly and returned the kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth. “Had I known you wanted this earlier I would have started seducing you.”

“When did you want to start this?” she asked, placing an open mouthed kiss on his neck.

“That first night I drove you home.”

Jibril made a pleased noise in the back of her throat as she rubbed herself against his groin. “Well had I known that I wouldn’t have minded if you had pulled over for a heavy make out session.”

“How heavy?” Hanzo asked with a smirk.

“Very heavy.” She breathed into his ear releasing a moan when he slipped inside of her again starting a rough pace. “God I won’t be able to move tomorrow when you are done with me.” 

“Is that a complaint?” Hanzo asked with a laugh as he stopped moving. 

“No. No!” She said desperately as she tried to get him to move again. 

“Well then don’t complain.” He said with a soft chuckle as he rolled them both over and started rolling his hips against her again. 

“Oh god.” Jibril gasped as his hands trailed down her body and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

A moan left his throat when she wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his back as his mouth latched onto her neck. 

“Cum for me. Cum for me now.” He whispered against her skin.

And she did with Hanzo following soon after.

They lay entangled in sheets and limbs waiting for their heart and breathing to return to normal, Hanzo’s returning before her own. Once the sweat had dried off their bodies he rolled over onto his back, pulling her with him as he did so and stroked her back until they both fell into a deep sleep. 

 

When Jibril awoke several hours later it took her awhile to reorient herself to her surroundings before she remembered she had spent the night, in more ways than one, at Shimada Castle and in the bed of its heir, Hanzo.

“Shit!” she cursed as she looked around for her clothing while scrambling from the futon to find them. 

A door opened to the side and she froze, turning to look at it as Hanzo stepped from the steaming bathroom. “Awake at last I see.”

Jibril nodded absent mindedly as she looked around for the floor for her clothes. “So um where are my clothes?” 

“One of the Servants took them to be cleaned,” Hanzo answered as he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her flush against his body. “They left a yukata for you to wear in the meantime.”

Jibril flushed at the knowledge that one of Hanzo’s servants had entered his room without her knowledge. “One of the servants took my clothes?”

“Most of them,” chuckled Hanzo as one of his hands trailed up her body to grab at one of her breasts, his thumb brushing against the nipple. “I’m keeping the underwear.”

“The ruined underwear?” she gasped out.

Hanzo chuckled as he uttered a sound of agreement against her neck while the hand that had been playing with her breasts trailed downwards to cup her between her legs. “Tell me Little Red are you up for another round?”

“Oh god yes.” She whispered turning around in his arms so she could wrap her arms around his neck and accept the kiss he had been trailing up her neck to her lips. “I definitely want another round.” 

Hanzo chuckled as he grabbed her thighs and picked her up to cart her back to the futon, his dragons keening their need in their excitement and anticipation for another mating dance.


End file.
